Pre-Match Evaluation!
'''Pre-Match Evaluation! '''is the third episode of the Adventures In Kanto and Zach's Kanto Journey special crossover season. Story Moonlight shines over the Indigo Plateau, during the night after the first Preliminary rounds of the Indigo Conference. Madi Torelli wakes up, yawns, and exits her hotel room, still in her pajamas. Entering the lobby looking for water to drink, she notices two Ivysaurs laying by a couch, with flashes of a TV in the background. Upon closer look, she notices Zach and Scott sitting on the couch, both entranced by a TV show. Madi walks up to them, and stares at the screen, confused. Madi: Uh, guys? Scott and Zach glance over at Madi, still concentrated on the show. Scott: Yes? Madi: ...What the heck are you watching? Zach: It's called Extreme Tauros Cooking. Duh. Scott: It's a new episode! And I don't even have a clue what's going on, but it's so cool! Madi: ....Looks awesome. Madi squeezes in between Scott and Zach, and begins watching the show with them. Madi: ...Is that even EDIBLE? Zach: Um... To be fair, it's a Tauros cooking it. Does it HAVE to be edible? The show quickly goes to a commercial break, leaving Scott yelling at the screen. Scott: AW COME ON, IT WAS GETTING SO GOOD! Scott's Ivysaur: SAUR! Scott falls back onto the couch, annoyed. Zach: Hey, uh... Scott? I have a question for you. Who exactly is your sister? Scott pauses, clearly being caught off-guard by the question. Scott: Uh.. Why do you want to know? Zach shrugs. Zach: I know that a lot of girls have won the Indigo League. Just wondering... Scott pauses, and mumbles a response. Scott: Rose Bombilla… Zach's jaw drops. Zach: THAT'S your sister? The hot girl who dropped everybody like it was nothing? Scott: …I guess. The two pause awkwardly, Zach noticing Scott seems very uncomfortable with the topic. Zach: Dang... Well, let's go on back to the hotel I suppose. Scott: Yeah, it is starting to get kinda dark out. Zach walks towards the hotel, whistling again. Scott: Hey Zach..? Zach: Mhm? Scott: RACE YA THERE! Zach: I'LL BEAT YOU! Zach takes off, kicking some dust into Scott's path with a childish smirk. Scott: OH NO YOU WON'T! Scott charges after Zach, with the Ivysaurs also racing themselves to the hotel. Zach jumps into the hotel doors, and trips onto the stairs, pumping his fists in the air, as Scott dashes close behind him into his own hotel room. Zach: Vic...tory.... Scott and Zach both fall asleep in preperation for their next battle. The scene switches to the next day, where everybody is going back to the lobby to see the match-ups. Scott: Hey... Where's Madi? Jill: Her battle isn't until later, and she wanted to get some training in for her next battle. Scott: Oh, Ok. Kevin: So Scott, are you ready for your battle today! Scott: Yep, I just rotated my team, and I'm ready to go! Anyway, LET'S SEE WHO I HAVE!! Scott runs up to it, accidentally shoving several people out of the way. Scott: Someone named... Uh.... Is that even a name? I have NO Idea who to pronounce that... Taca.... Teeka? ....I dunno.... Jill: It's TeacharImiska. It's foreign. Scott: Taco Meister!? AWESOME NAME! Jill: ...Sure... Anyway, Zach, who'd you get? Kevin: Er... Guys. Zach left. Like, two minutes ago. Jill: What?? Kevin: He said he didn't feel like talking to anyone and ran off. He said his battle is Round 2, so he's probably waiting wherever it's taking place. Want to go find him? Scott: Sure! The trio runs out, looking around for Zach. After about ten minutes, they finally find Zach leaning against the wall in quadrant three, observing a match between a Chansey and a Golbat. Zach: Hey. Kevin: Waiting for your match? Zach nods, a distant look in his eyes. Scott: Why are you so concentrated? Zach: Evaluating the competition. Scott: Uhhh ok. Looks kinda creepy but ok. Zach stops leaning on the wall, and looks out with a more concentrated expression. Zach: I want to make sure I'm prepared for what I have to face. I'm not here to play, Scott. He clenches his fist at his side, as if to make a point. Zach: I'm here to win. Jill leans over to Kevin, whispering into his ear. Jill: Why's he being so.. Harsh? Kevin: He found out his two best friends were in Team Rocket, and his sister's killer, AKA his own brother, is still alive and in Team Rocket, working alongside his Dad. More than likely he's just a liiittle angry. Jill: ....Oh. Kevin: It's not your fault. The Indigo League just sort of reminds him about it because his friends were originally dedicated to coming here. And then, you know... Kevin shrugs, as the announcer announces the match in front has come to and end. Soon after, Zach's name is called out loud, as Zach takes his place on the battlefield. Moments later, Zach's opponent enters the field across from Zach. Zach: Alright, Joe, let's make this quick. Joe: Don't worry, the pain will only be there for a second. Zach: Haunter! Joe: You're up Sandslash! As the two Pokemon get released from their balls, they glare at each other for a minute, before the battle takes off. Joe: Metal Claw! Zach: Intercept with Shadow Ball! Haunter launches a deep purple ball of energy at Sandslash, who slices it in half with his claws, and lands a hit on Haunter. Zach: Haunter! Joe: Sand Tomb! Zach: Hypnosis! Scott: OOOO, OOOH OHH! Scott quickly runs over to the nearest seat to the battle, watching it closely with excitement. Hypnosis puts Sandslash to sleep mid-attack, and Sandslash collapses on its face, while Haunter looks at it hungrily. Zach: Dream Eater! Haunter starts eating Sandslash's dream, causing it to writhe in pain. With Sandslash asleep, it's unable to defend itself, and Haunter continues attacking until finally Sandslash is unconscious. Zach: Good job Haunter. He recalls Haunter, while Joe stares unbelievingly at Sandslash, and slowly returns it. Joe: That... Was a cheap move. Joe storms off, while Zach just watches in amusement. Kevin: Wooooo! Go Zach! Scott: YEAAAH!!! Goood Game!!! You beat that guy like it was nothing! Zach: When's your match? Scott: A few minutes. It's gonna be goooooooood. Zach: I expect it to be. Good luck man Zach smiles, apparently out of his funk, at least temporarily. They all run over to the arena, where the match is just wrapping up, a Weepinbell knocking out a Seaking. Scott: Battle number 2, here we go! The trainers rotate off, with Scott now on his place on the field. A man about two times Scott's age walks onto the other side, and releases a Weezing from a Pokeball. Zach begins mumbling to himself about different options Scott has. Zach: He could go with Kadabra, the easy Psychic win, although Weezing could counter that with a Dark-type move... Or he could go for something less predictable like Growlithe or Eevee? Let's see what he chooses... Scott: Hmm... Weezing? Well then i'm gonna have to go with.... OCTILLERY! Scott throws out a Pokeball, where Octillery is immediately released. TeacharImiska: Whoa, i've never seen that Pokemon before! Scott: Let's just say.. It's one of five other ingredients to winning the League! TeacharImiska: I Don't think so! TeacharImiska Carayannopoulos plans to WIN! Kevin: I'm not sure what's scarier... The dude's name, or the fact that Scott said earlier he has eight Pokemon he uses for battle... Jill: Yeah, he's never really been good at Math... Teacharlmiska: WEEZING, USE SLUDGE BOMB! Zach: Scott, you got this! A large glob of sludge shoots out of Weezing's mouths, shooting right towards Octillery. Scott: OCTILLERY, GUNK SHOT! Octillery counters the attack with its own Poison-type attack, and fires a large black garbage-filled bag out its mouth, resulting in the two exploding in a tiny blast of disgusting poisons. Scott: NOW, PSYBEAM ATTACK!! Octillery's eyes glow a bright red color, and it quickly fires a chain of mulit-colored rings out of its eyes, dealing major damage to Weezing. Scott: Not a Psychic-type, but it still knows a Psychic-attack! Zach: Psybeam? Not a bad move... Kevin: Not bad? That was AWESOME! TeacharImiska: That's not good enough! Weezing, use Smog! Weezing hovers closer to Octillery, a a thick green fog is emitted out of its mouth, covering the entire battlefield. Scott: Come on Octillery!! The fog clears, showing Octillery coughing out clumps of the toxins. Jill: Oh no, it's poisoned! Scott: Perfect.... Octillery, let's showcase that new move of yours! OCTIlLERY, USE FACADE! Octillery stands completely still, channeling the pain of its status into an attack. It's body begins glowing orange, and it thrusts its tentacles against the ground, jumping towards Weezing. It collides with such force that it launches Weezing all the way into its trainer, with TeacharImiska trapped underneath its fainted Pokemon. Zach: Nice move! Kevin: Facade!? That's awesome! Scott: Great job Octillery! Scott returns the Pokemon to its ball, and walks off the field after being dismissed by the referee, leaving the opponent on the ground. Zach and Kevin follow, Jill behind them, and they congratulate Scott. Kevin: I didn't expect you to use Facade. That was a cool gamechanger! Scott: Thanks! He learned it just a few days ago. Jill: And that's two battles down for the both of you! Scott: Yep! But, how much more? Zach: Next round, the official tournament starts. They're gonna select thirty-two out of the fifty trainers that made it to go on into the Indigo League. Then it's a three-on-three match. Once it's down to eight trainers, it becomes a six-on-six battle. Scott: Awwwww yeah! We got this, don't we guys! Scott looks over at Eevee and Ivysaur, who both nod with determination. Scott pets them, as they both roll over on their backs happily. Scott then looks up, Scott: SO, WHO'S HUNGRY!? Kevin: I am! Apparently the Indigo Plateau provides free food! Scott: Let's go!! The group runs off to the food hall, where a giant feast awaits them, as the episode comes to end... Characters People *Scott Bombilla *Zach Willsone *Madison Torelli *Jill Naneoh *Kevin Roberts *Joe *TeacharImiska Carayannopoulos Pokemon *Ivysaur *Scott's Ivysaur *Zach's Ivysaur *Chansey *Golbat *Sandslash *Haunter *Weepinbell *Seaking *Weezing *Octillery